


It's all about you, Sam.

by SabrielxDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst/Comfort, Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, It'll get angsty, M/M, Powerless!Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielxDestiel/pseuds/SabrielxDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, God brought Gabriel back - powerless, and in front of the Winchesters' bunker. Great, he thinks. But when he notices how nice Sam acts around him, everything changes. Maybe they'll even find his grace? Could it be on earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey guys, this is my first fanfic, and I'd appreciate comments or kudos ^-^. Tell me what you like, and what you don't. Also, if you have any ideas to make this a better fic, please comment that, too <3.  
> I'll stop bothering you guys now, have fun reading!

Gabriel is expecting a lot of things when Dad brings him back (with no fucking explanation as per usual, and dammit he needed to learn to stop going with the flow so damn much) and drops him, unceremoniously, without any information, on the doorstep of what looks like a bunker in the middle of the fucking woods.    
No Grace. No nothing. Just him, his vessel and what he had been wearing the last time he was on earth. (Small favors, at least he wasn’t naked. Cold was not fun.)    
He looked around and spied a car he knew. He knew that car. He knew the the boys who owned that car, and now it was obvious exactly whose bunker this was. Fuck. Fucking hell.    
If the car was here, at least one of them was alive. It meant the world hadn’t become Hell. And that Paradise hadn’t come to Earth. He started to grin and looked up at the sky. It meant Sam had actually managed to do it. He’d stopped the impossible.    
It’s that thought, more than anything else that has him knocking on the door. Nevermind that Dean and Sam (or only one of them and if he’s honest he knows which one he wants alive if there is only one) would probably shoot him on sight and he might actually die this time around. He had to give the fuckers some congratulations!  
A moment later the door swung open and two shotguns were pointed at his face. Gabriel held up his hands. ”Normally I’d tell you to go ahead and shoot, but I’m disturbingly human, my fingers are getting cold and I think I have to pee!”    
Dean keeps the gun raised, but Sam, Sam lowers the gun, his face surprised and bleeding into a smile. His entire face lights up and Gabriel just stares for a minute, at the laugh lines and the way that Sam just grins at him, unabashedly happy. Gabriel stares at Sam until Dean clears his throat and the both of them turn to look at him.    
“What are you doing here? Dean growled.    
“I have no idea! I was dead, and then I was not dead and Dad dropped me here! I kinda have to really pee though, and I’d like my first attempt at human bodily functions not to be in the woods! Help a former angel out?” Gabriel pleaded.    
Gabriel’s breath caught as Sam threw his head back and laughed, long and hard. Holy fucking Christ. Had Sam always been this beautiful and he just hadn’t fucking noticed?  
Sam was still laughing, and managed to calm down when Dean shot him a glare. “Come on, we can at least let him in.”  
Dean huffed “He’s an ass, we should just let him starve here.”  
The younger Winchester smiled, because Gabriel was just looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes he had to offer. “We’ll talk about that later, come in, Gabriel.”  
The former archangel grinned when Dean shot him a glare “See, Dean-o? Sammy likes me!”  
“I never said that.” Sam replied simply, which made Gabriel laugh and he walked into the bunker.  
Holy shit, it was huge. Gabriel heard about the bunker, many times, but never saw it - since the men of letters had every kind of sigyl here. “Woah, this is yours now?” He asked, on which Sam nodded “We call it home, so yeah.”.

Ten minutes later, with absolutely fucking disgusting human functions taken care of (how did humans do this, it was fucking gross!), Gabriel strode back out and flopped into a chair next to the main table.  Sam was sitting across from him and Gabriel grinned at him.  "So, Sammich, you’re both alive, you’re both relatively healthy, and the world seems to be as much as it ever was.  Great job, by the way, knew you could do it.”  Gabriel snapped and then made a small sound of dismay when no candy bar appeared.  Dammit.  Human.  Right. He was surprised, when Sam tilted his head to the side, but smiled a little “I guess you’re hungry. We have salad-“  
He was cut off by a disgusted “Ew.” But continued talking anyways “Some burgers, apple pie…”  
Sam perfectly knew it was Deans pie, but he felt sorry for Gabriel, that poor guy was alone and human now. Gabriel grinned “Pie! The pie!” And of course, Sam got him a slice and set it down in front of him. “Here you go.”.  
Why was Sam being so nice. Gabriel knew he didn’t deserve this. He actually wouldn’t have even judged Sam for shooting him right there, but he didn’t. “Hey, Sam?” He asked, looking up from his plate. “Hm?” The hunter hummed and Gabriel shrugged “Why’re you helping me?”

“I don’t know.” Sam replied, shrugging back. “I killed your brother in front of you, many times.” Gabriel said - and Sam swore his voice was full of - no way - regret?  
“And you died for us.” The hunter reminded “And now you’re human, which must be quite hard.”.  
“‘m fine.” The ex-archangel replied, stuffing another piece of pie into his mouth. Sam didn’t believe him, and Gabriel knew that. “Thank you, though.” Gabriel added “You’re nice.” Unlike Lucifer.

Gabriel remembered, a couple years ago, before he met Sam, he despised him. He hated him. Lucifers vessel. Sam - the weak, pathetic ass that would give Lucifer the power to fight Michael even _more_ than he usually did. The boy with the demon blood. The person that would start the apocalypse.

It changed so quickly. When he saw Sam Winchesters bright soul walk into that university. The smile, all the love and kindness. He wasn’t even close to Lucifer. That was the moment when all the hate just - vanished. Replaced by care for this man. Gabriel didn’t even know what happened, but Sam was suddenly so important to him. And all those ‘pranks’ he played on him - Gabriel tried to help, in his own wicked way, but he really tried. Dean was Sam’s weakness, and without Dean Sam would be so much stronger. He couldn’t get hurt as fast.  
Turns out that Gabriel hurt Sam the most by trying to help.

Sam waved his hand in front of Gabriels face “Hey, you still there?”  
Gabriel looked up “Huh? Yeah, I was daydreaming.” He added, with a chuckle. “Sorry, Samoose.”  
“Don’t call me that.” Sam huffed, rolling his eyes. “Anyways, I’ll give you something comfortable to sleep in, its late and you need sleep now.”  
“I never sleep-“ As if on cue, he yawned and the groaned “Fine.”

Dean walked in, to get himself a glass of water before he would sleep. “Hows the douchebag?” He asked Sam, who huffed a chuckle “He’s still a douche.”  
Gabriel pouted “Guys! I’m right here!”  
Dean smirked, crossing his arms - and of course ignored Gabriel. “What about hunting now? You want to babysit him?”  
“Wait- babysit?! I’m older than earth!” Gabriels whines were ignored and Sam huffed “No, I don’t”  
Dean shrugged “It’s either babysit or kick him out.”  
That was when Gabriel pouted - looking at Sam with puppy eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, you guys ^^
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos, I'm really happy about that!

That was when Gabriel pouted - looking at Sam with puppy eyes.

And Sam sighed “Fine, you can go on the hunt with Cas tomorrow, is that okay?”  
Dean nodded “Sure, I’m sure he’s fine with it.”  
The younger Winchester nodded “I’ll try to get Gabriels grace back, then.”

Sam wanted to do that? Was that even possible?

“Have fun. Night, Sammy.” Dean said, leaving the room after Sam replied “Night.”

Gabriel was beaming at Sam “My Grace?”  
“I’ll try to find it, yeah.” Sam shrugged “It’s gotta be somewhere.”  
Why was Sam being so nice?  
“Okay. I’ll help.” Gabriel said with a grin “I uhm- where do I sleep?”  
“Oh, right, come on.” Sam stood up, and Gabriel followed him to a room that wasn’t occupied - not like they didn’t have enough rooms, because the bunker definitely was big enough, but still, Sam made sure Gabriel was close enough to his room in case something happens. The hunter vanished for a moment, and then came back with sweatpants and a t-shirt. “You can wear that.” He said and Gabriel took the clothes. “Are these yours?”.  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, but like- you’re tall-“ Gabriel knew that these clothes will be way to big for him. Sam chuckled “Dude, I can’t give you Deans, so you’ll have to take mine.”

A couple minutes later, Gabriel was staring at himself in the mirror. The sweatpants were so big, he was walking on them - and the shirt was almost a dress.  
Sam, who was standing next to the door, chuckled. “Not that bad.”  
“Sam, I feel tiny.” Gabriel pouted  
“Thats a side effect, because you are.” Sam teased. “Alright, good night, Gabriel. If somethings up, I’m in the room next to yours.”  
“Night, Samoose!” The ex archangel smirked, and the fell down onto the bed.

The next day, Gabriel woke up at 09.00 am. He yawned. Why didn’t Sam wake him? Usually the Winchesters wake up earlier, don’t they?  
“Sam?” He makes into the empty room.  
No response.  
Another yawn and he got up, walking out of his room into the hallway. Gabriel was still in Sams clothes.  
Dammit, that boy was tall.

The bunker was so big, filled with ancient things. Gabriel felt safe, comfortable even. This wasn’t a home of course - Gabriel never had a home, and he was fine with never having one. At least thats what he told himself. He eventually reached the living room and called out for Sam again - this time he heard an answer. “Yeah?” Sam said “I’m in the kitchen!”  
Gabriel followed Sams voice - after all he had no idea where the kitchen was, and sadly he wasn’t able to feel Sams soul anymore. “Morning.” Gabriel hummed, and as soon Sam saw him, he grinned. “You look like a child that decided to put on its Dad’s clothes.”  
Gabriel shrugged “Only that my dad doesn’t wear clothes.”

It turned out that Sam made Gabriel breakfast. Pancake with a shit ton of syrup - and of course the former archangel completely ignored Sam saying something about diabetes. As if he’d get that.

“Dean is out with Cas, they’re hunting a djinn down as far as I know.” Sam said, standing up after he finished his breakfast. “Hmh.” Gabriel nodded, syrup all over his face.  
How did he even manage to get syrup all over his face? “Wash your face.” Sam smiled. “I’ll go do some research. I doubt that an archangels grace is so hard to find.”  
“Thanks, Sammy.” Gabriel grinned, and Sam huffed “Only Dean gets to call me that.”  
“Right, sorry, Samsquatch.”

A couple hours later, Gabriel walked in on Sam researching. He still had the hunters clothes on, because his clothes were in the washing machine. “Sam, you’ve been researching for hours. You need a break.” Gabriel decided, which made Sam huff - as if a break was absurd. “I don’t have anything to do, anyways.”  
No way Gabriel would let Sam research so long for his grace. This wasn’t Sam’s problem. “Uh-Uh." He hummed in disapproval "We’ll have some fun.”  
“You should know hunters don’t get to have fun.” Sam replied, turning the page in one of his books.  
And of course, he received a whine of a certain Blondie “Samsun! Come on! Let’s go to Spain!”  
“You’re human.” The hunter reminded and Gabriel scowled “Aw, right. This is so boring. What do you do the whole time?”  
Sam stretched a little, typing something on his keyboard. “Research, hunts.”  
“No fun?”  
“No fun.”

Suddenly Gabriel felt sorry for Sam. His whole life, he’s been taught how to hunt. He never had fun - never had a normal childhood. The former archangel wanted to punch John Winchester so bad. Or even better, tell Mary what that ass did to her boys. Oh, she’d make him go through hell - through worse hell than he is in at the moment. “That sucks, kiddo.”

So he let Sam be, doing his research. Until it started getting dark and Gabriel realised Sam didn’t eat the whole day. So he carefully went into the kitchen, took out some eggs and a frying pan - to realise that he has no idea how to cook. But Sam needed to eat. Gabriel could at least try to help after all what Sam did for him.  
A heavy sigh escaped from his lips and he turned the stove on, then put the frying pan on it and waited for a while. Then, he cracked the eggs open into the pan, took a fork and moved them around a little. Was he doing this right? He had no idea. But they seemed done eventually and Gabriel put them onto a plate - burning his palm somewhere in the process. There was a loud “Ow!” echoing through the bunkers, and Sam instantly ran into the kitchen (of course, he thought something terrible had happened) but all he found was Gabriel - with a burned hand a plate with eggs on it “It hurts! Do something! I don’t want to die!”  
Sam - despite Gabriel’s pain - smiled fondly, letting out a small chuckle even. “Gabriel! Hey, hey, you /can’t/ die from this, relax.”  
  
~~Sam definitely wasn’t adoring Gabriel for trying to make him something to eat.~~    
  
Gabriel whined “Tell my wife I loved her!”  
“You don’t have a wife!” Sam said, laughing now. “Calm down, wait a second.” He walked out of the room, and came back with a first aid kit. He walked up to Gabriel, sat the former archangel down on a chair and kneeled down on front of him, taking his hand carefully, which caused Gabriel to wince “Ow.”. Sam smiled up at him “Sorry, let me just fix your hand up real quick.” Then he applied some cooling cream on it.  
Gabriel relaxed “That’s good…” and looked down at Sam, meeting the hunters eyes.  
  
~~Oh fucking hell weren’t they green before? Now they’re hazel and Gabriel _swore_ there was nothing more beautiful on earth~~   
  
Sam chuckled “You’re an idiot sometimes.”  
“Well, sorry for trying to make sure you don’t starve.”  
He huffed - embarrassed because he fucked up. “No, hey, I mean, thank you.” The Winchester said quickly and walked over to the eggs, carefully taking a bite - and _holy shit_ they turned out so good, that Sam moaned when he ate them. The former archangel grinned smugly, and leaned back.  
Burning his hand was totally worth a happy Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologising, because I know chapter 3 will be angsty  
> Don't kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't turn out as angsty as I wanted it to, but I'm sorry, since it's my first fic. And btw, its short, I know. But I couldn't finish it any differently.

A couple days later, when Gabriel actually started to feel comfortable in the bunker, Dean was there with Cas. The angel was sitting in the living room when Gabriel walked in. Castiel immediately recognised him ”Gabriel,”  
“Cassie!” Gabriel grinned “Hey! Missed me?”  
“Dean has told me about you being here. It’s nice to see you again, brother.” The angel answered “It’s unusual to see you without your grace.”  
“Believe me, being human is unusual.” Gabriel replied, plopping down on the couch. “Samsquatch made sure I’m alright, though.”  
“I am here to help you find your grace.” Castiel said with a small, barely noticeable smile.  
  
Gabriel didn’t know why the Winchesters were being so nice, and then even Cas?  
He didn’t deserve this - even if he would never admit it. After doing everything what he did to Sam and Dean, he came to them in his most vulnerable state and they _helped_.  
He regretted killing Dean.  
Fuck, Gabriel was becoming way too human - way too emotional over some Winchester.

* * *

  
This night, though, he noticed that his beard was actually growing. He didn’t like that. How do you shave? “Sam?” He asked the Winchester, who was sitting at the main table.  
“Hm?”  
“My beard is growing. I don’t want it.”  
Sam huffed a chuckle  
“You can shave it.” Gabriel pouted “..How?”  
“You don’t know?” The Winchester asked, an amused smile on his face “Come on, I’ll show you.”  
  
Gabriel followed Sam into the bathroom, where he handed him a shaver. He looked at it, furrowing his brows “I hate being human.”  
“Hey, it’s not that bad.” Sam calmed him. After a whole lot of explaining how to shave, Gabriel tried it and groaned in frustration and cut himself by accident “  
I just can’t do it!” He cried out, throwing the razor against the wall and sank to his knees. Sam felt bad for him, So he kneeled down  
“Hey, calm down.”  
“No! I’m just terrible! I can’t even handle being human!”  
Sam sighed and carefully wrapped his arms around the way shorter ex-angel “We’ll get your grace back, okay? Trust me.”  
  
Sam was like a rock. Keeping Gabriel grounded. Keeping him from getting crazy. And he hated being so weak and vulnerable around sam, but he still leaned into his touch. Gabriel didn’t say anything - just accepted how nice and caring Sam was being. He’s been with Sam almost for a week and all he had received was kindness. Just Gabriel - being the ‘carefree’ ass he is - couldn’t thank Sam. Thanking someone made him feel even weaker than he already was since he became human. Sam warmth was nice. Even though Gabriel didn’t feel Sam’s soul anymore, he still liked his touch.  
  
Sam sighed “Okay, relax, yeah? It’s alright. This isn’t your fault. Let me just help you.” The former archangel nodded and Sam picked the razor up, rinsing the foam off and then lifted Gabriel’s chin up with his thumb, gently shaving the growing beard. Gabriel couldn’t look at Sam - he was embarrassed. But Sams eyes weren’t annoyed. They were soft, bright, calming. “See? Done.” He said softly and Gabriel met Sam’s eyes.  
~~Fucking beautiful~~  
A faint smile appeared on Gabriel’s lips, he seemed calmer now. “Okay.”  
Sam stood up and helped Gabriel up as well. “Alright, it’s quite late. And I may have found a clue to your grace. Charlie will come over tomorrow and help me with some stuff.”  
“Charlie?” Gabriel asked and Sam smiled warmly  
“She’s amazing. I’m sure you’ll get along. She’s like you.”  
“No one is like me, I’m special.” He grinned - his usual confidence seemed to be back. And Gabriel actually was quite excited to meet this Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment and leave kudos! Love you guys.


End file.
